


Dappled Light on Eyelashes of a Lover

by MosquitoParade



Series: Detroit: Become Omegaverse [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Ralph, Omega Rupert, Omega Verse, Omega!Ralph, Omega!Rupert, Omegverse, Short, just conversation, maybe underage drinking i didn't specify, mentioned drinking, mentions of injury (burns and stabs), mentions of minor anxiety, mentions of previous rough play, rated mature simply because I don't want any trouble, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Ralph is dragged to a party by his roommate, Connor, who's ecstatic about seeing his boyfriend. Ralph is less than content. Good thing a pretty Omega joins his lonely ass.~~~This is not canonical to the main plot of this series. It's meant to be read completely separate. : )





	Dappled Light on Eyelashes of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uhh, 2 of my finished fic for this series got wiped, so, I'm kind of upset about that. So, don't expect any canon works for this series that actually advances the plot for a bit. I just wanna write soft shorts for now.
> 
> This was written in one sitting, if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry.

Connor had promised that Ralph would have fun. He promised, and all the small Omega could think about is how much fun he is in fact, not having. He had tried to find Connor, but, all the scents, and noise made it impossible, not to mention the dark rooms making him nearly blind. He stumbled around, growling when drunk hands touched him anywhere, let alone his scar. He barely made it the couch, plopping down, covering his ears. It was so incredibly loud...

After a minute, he got a tap on his shoulder. Expecting it to be a drunk Alpha that wanted something, he covered his ears tighter, and lowered his head. But, after he felt the couch dip beside him, he felt like giving that fuck a piece of mind-

"Hey, are you okay? Getting a head ache?" Ralph looked up into soft Omega eyes that searched him rapidly, trying to find the best course of action.

"Ahh, no, no. It's... very loud." Ralph tried to say, but the music only proved his point.

The Omega beside him nodded, "It's quieter outside." He said, and stood, "You really don't look so good? What's up?" He asked, Ralph barely hearing him.

"Uhhhh, my friend left me." He said, following the other Omega outside, to where it was indeed much quieter. The outside was still housing part of the party, but it seemed to be where Omegas were quietly chattering, drinks in hand. In the light, this Omega looked much more pleasant than the image Ralph's mind had fabricated out of the bits and pieces he got of him. Very kind, and handsome.

"Oh, were you looking for them? What do they look like?" He asked, and Ralph noticed the water cup he was holding. Designated driver probably.

"It's not important anymore." Ralph's eyes searched the other Omega, looking him over carefully. "I'm Ralph." It clicked that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"I'm Rupert." He smiled, and Ralph's heart rate increased. "What got ya?" He asked lightly, pointing to Ralph's scar with his pinky.

"Some Alpha, it's... a long story." Ralph didn't really like the way 'An Alpha got a little too rough with me, and another forgot his stove top was on' sounded to strangers. It kind of sounded like he was some kind of whore. "Would you like to touch it?" Ralph noticed the way Rupert looked at it, like a child almost.

"I... wouldn't it hurt?" He asked, carefully choosing his words.

"No, it happened a long time ago." He said, "You can touch it." Rupert slowly reached over, brushing his fingers over the surface of the burn more than the gash that was caused afterward. But, none the less, he seemed entranced. "Dig dudes with scars, or something?" Ralph joked, and Rupert laughed.

"Yeah, actually." He grinned, "Being able to see what someone's been through with just a glance. It's amazing." God, that was a lot deeper than Ralph expected. "Did it hurt?" He asked, eager to know.

"Well, it was two separate occasions, but, yeah, for weeks." He shrugged, and Rupert nodded.

Ralph's eyes hovered over the other Omega's lips, and slowly he leaned forward, closing his eyes.

He felt lips press to Rupert's in a small, short exchange that Ralph pulls away from, ears hot, and immediate regret filling his head. "I-... I.... I don't know-" Rupert gently grabs one of Ralph's hands, rubbing his thumb over Ralph's knuckles. It's calming, and grounds Ralph a bit.

"It's okay." Rupert assured, and gently pressed his forehead to Ralph's, "I didn't mind the kiss." He smiled softly.


End file.
